Flores negras
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: 'En el silencio del amanecer siento el viento en mi alma y mis ojos oscurecer, el tiempo ya no existe y mi sol se apaga', Rukia por que tiemblas? acaso me tienes miedo?. One-Shot.


** Flores negras.**

_En el silencio del amanecer siento el viento en mi alma y mis ojos oscurecer, el tiempo ya no existe y mi sol se apaga. _  
_En la furia de mis venas mi esperanza se acaba, de mi alma se apodera la tristeza, _  
_Y aunque grite mil veces, aunque piense... _  
_nada es como antes, mi mar se seco, mi corazón deja de latir..._

En un cuarto oscuro se podía ver como un joven de no mas veinte tantos dormía plácidamente en aquella cama de sabanas blancas y estériles al igual que el cuarto, el mismo se encontraba en penumbras solo la luz de la luna lo iluminaba todo, la misma era reflejada a trabes de los vidrios de la ventana, el clima estaba tétrico las nubes habían aparecido anunciando la llegada de lo inevitable, una tormenta se acercaba y desde lo lejos se podía ver los destellos de los truenos que iluminaban todo el lugar, de pronto las gotas de agua chocando contra el techo se hicieron escuchar provocando el despertar del joven de cabellera anaranjada, a el jamas le había gustado la lluvia le traía un sentimiento extraño y doloroso, lo cual no entendía muy bien por que se sentía de esa manera cada vez que llovía...

Miro a su alrededor y todo estaba tal cual lo dejo la noche anterior,su ropa estaba en la mesita al igual que sus zapatos, solo que faltaba algo...no estaba ella, _donde estaría se encontraría bien?_ sus preguntas iban en aumento cuando escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a el para luego sentarse en una de las sillas que habían al costado de su cama, lleno de ilusión volteo para verificar si era ella, y lo era.

La joven de ojos violetas le miraba expectante con las manos entrelazadas, mientras que el peli naranja la miraba de arriba hacia abajo_ ''Sin dudas la había extrañado, desde el incidente con el hollow no la vuelto a ver''_ pensó para sus adentros.

—Como te encuentras? —Pregunto Ichigo viéndole a los ojos.—

La morena se mordió el labio.—M..me encuentro bien Ichigo, no tienes que preocuparte.—Se podía sentir su inseguridad en su voz, _¿ Que le ocurría?_—

Ichigo la miro mas detenidamente y noto que todavía llevaba una venda aun costado de su mano izquierda, trato de acariciarla pero con rapidez Rukia la escondió.

—Te duele? —_Que idiota! se regaño, claro que duele...ese maldito hollow_.—

Rukia bajo la mirada.—No ya esta mucho mejor.—Dijo con voz pausada, mientras se acariciaba la zona afectada—

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el techo solo se podían oír, el viento soplaba entrando por la pequeña rendija de la ventana provocando un escalofrió en la morena, mientras el joven de cabello anaranjado la miraba atento sabiendo que algo andaba mal con la morena, _por que ella no le miraba al rostro_? el joven estaba justo por preguntarle que era lo que ocurría,cuando ella se le adelanto.

—Dime...como te sientes Ichigo?

—Bien, aunque algo adolorido...—Dijo quejándose mientras miraba las vendas que tenia alrededor de su abdomen.—Ese maldito Hollow.—Dijo apretando los puños, mientras Rukia le miraba cautelosa.—

—I-ichigo cálmate.—Dijo nerviosa.—

Ichigo bajo la cabeza mientras mantenía los puños apretados contra las sabanas.—Es solo que...no me gusta verte herida

—No te pongas así...—Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa forzada.—Mis heridas sanaran...al igual que las tuyas.

—Tsk...tienes razón —Dijo el peli naranja mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera despreocupada, mientras veía como la morena miraba su reloj.— Ya tienes que irte?.

—Si.—Dijo decidida mientras se paraba.—T-tengo cosas que hacer...lo siento.

—No puedes quedarte un rato mas?—Pregunto con algo de ilusión en su voz a lo que la morena solo negó con la cabeza.—Por que no?—Pregunto mientras la tomaba de la muñeca sorprendiéndola.—

—I-ichigo...—Pronuncio apenas la morena_ ''Estaba asustada''_.—

Ichigo al ver su expresión soltó su agarre, sorprendido por lo que había hecho.—L-lo siento Rukia...yo no...

—Esta bien...no,no te preocupes—Dijo la morena fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras se acariciaba la muñeca ya que le había sujetado donde tenia la venda y a hora comenzaba a sangrar, Ichigo quiso ayudarle pero ella sorprendida le grito un sonoro_ No!_ dejándolo desconcertado.—L-lo siento.

Ichigo se le quedo viendo sorprendido acaso, _acaso estaba asustada? de que?_

—Rukia por que tiemblas?

La morena se abrazo a si misma y sonrió fingidamente.—Hace frío... deberías de arroparte.—Estiro su mano para cubrirlo, pero se contuvo mientras miraba su reloj.—Ya es hora de que me marche.—Dijo con tristeza mientras tomaba una carpeta y la metía con sigilo en su bolso, sin que Ichigo se percatase.—

—No puedes quedarte un rato mas?—Pregunto Ichigo sin quitarle la vista de encima a lo que la morena solo negó con la cabeza.—Entonces nos vemos mañana cierto?—Pregunto con un cierto brillo en sus ojos.—

La morena se quedo unos segundos en silencio mientras lo miraba a lo miraba detenidamente a los ojos _''Extrañaría ese color miel''._

—Claro que si.—Le dijo mientras le regalaba una débil sonrisa pero que lo tranquilizaba.—Nos veremos mañana...Ichigo.—Pronuncio débilmente antes de salir de aquella habitación.—

Con pasos lentos se puso a caminar por los largos y tétricos pasillos de aquel hospital psiquiátrico en el que trabajaba, sabia que jamas volvería a ver a aquel paciente de cabello tan singular y que todo lo que el le decía era debido a sus alucinaciones...

Abrió su bolso y con un suspiro leyó por ultima vez el expediente del que a hora seria su ex-paciente.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Edad: 20_

_Historial: Trauma emocional debido a la muerte de sus padres y hermanas, alucinaciones vive en un mundo irreal donde existen hollows y dioses de la muerte._—**Shinigamis...tal como me llama a mi**.— Pronuncio Rukia en un susurro, mientras comenzaba a leer un recorte periodístico.—

_''En el día de la fecha, en una pequeña clínica familiar fueron hallados cuatro cuerpos mutilados y solo un sobreviviente, su nombre es Ichigo el mayor de los Kurosaki el cual fue encontrado en estado catatónico, único testigo del homicidio y no por ello deja de ser un sospechoso...''_

—**Sospechoso...no fuiste tu verdad?** —Se pregunto mientras miraba la fotografía de Ichigo en la cual tenia diecisiete y a hora ya tenia veinte.—

_''Estado: Esquizofrenia paranoide, auto-mutilación_

_Debe considerarse un peligro como para si mismo y lo que lo rodea'''_

Miro hacia el frente percibiendo a lo lejos la figura de su prometido, cabellos negros y ojos verde agua, se parecía tanto a el...pero eran muy diferentes y era algo que debía entenderlo, por eso no volvería a ver a Ichigo, aunque eso le doliera en el alma. El moreno la tomo con cuidado de la mano, sin rozar la herida que Ichigo había causado el día anterior, y con una sonrisa la invito a salir de allí, la morena solo asintió con la cabeza...mientras miraba por ultima vez aquella puerta donde Ichigo esperaba con ansias su próxima visita.

_—Asta pronto...Ichigo._


End file.
